Opowieść Losu
by Yasri
Summary: Opowieść Losu o tym, którego kochała jak brata; Harry nigdy nie poszedł do Hogwartu, Syriusz spędził w Azkabanie tylko rok, ale nigdy nie odnalazł swojego chrześniaka, który został oddany przez wujostwo do sierocińca. Pewnego roku do Salem, szkoły, gdzie uczy się Harry, przyjeżdżają delegacje uczniowskie z Hogwartu i Beauxbatons, a wraz z nimi nauczyciele.
1. Chapter 1

Od autora – Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z pisania tego ficka.

Ostrzeżenia – Fleur rówieśniczką Harry'ego, Lily Evans, madame Delacour i Mary Rogers są siostrami, w niekórych rozdziałach będzie używany język francuski.

Fick ten publikowany jest również na

Prolog

Powiedzieć ci kim jestem?  
Nazywają mnie Losem. Codziennie patrzę na cierpienie, ból, miłość, przyjaźń, dobro i zło, na życie i na śmierć.  
Kieruję życiem innych tak, jak trzeba. Spisuję historie innych, każdy ich ruch, każda myśl są uwiecznione.  
Wszystkie je czytam, by wiedzieć, co takiego ludzie robią, że świat umiera. Jest ich wiele, setki, tysiące, miliony.  
Jedna z nich najbardziej zapadła mi w pamięci.  
Była to opowieść o życiu chłopca. Niby normalnego, ale takiego, co obi wszystko, by świat stał się lepszy. Znałam kiedyś tego chłopca. Było to dawno temu. Uczyliśmy się razem, bawiliśmy, walczyliśmy, opłakiwaliśmy zmarłych,a później wygraliśmy. Byliśmy dla siebie wszystkim, wypełnialiśmy się nawzajem. Gdy on odchodził od rodziny i przyjaciół odchodziłam i ja. Gdy on ryzykował życie dla swoich bliskich życie ryzykowałam i ja. Gdy on rozpaczał rozpaczałam i ja. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, osobą, dla której poświęciłabym życie. Wiedzieliśmy o sobie wszystko, znaliśmy swoje umysły i ciała, mogliśmy dogadywać się bez słów.  
Mogę wam opowiedzieć tą historię. Może i nie jest to bajka dla dzieci, mówi przecież o życiu, ale jest o jednym z ostatnich ludzi Światłości. Chłopiec, który, mimo iż stracił prawie wszystko, nie poddał się jest promyczkiem w tunelu. Daje nadzieje na lepsze jutro, na nowe życie.  
Poznajcie historię Harry'ego James'a Pottera, który, mimo iż prawie cały świat pogrążył się w ciemności, nadal był człowiekiem Światłości.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

Rozdział 1

- Harry! Chodź tu! - krzyknęła blond włosa kobieta ubrana w biały kitel.  
Drobny, pięcioletni chłopczyk stanął w drzwiach. Jego czarne włosy odstawały w każdą stronę świata, a jadowicie zielone oczy dokładnie lustrowały kobietę.  
- To państwo Rogers - powiedziała wskazując na małżeństwo, które stało obok niej.  
- Pamiętasz mnie, Harry? - spytała kobieta nachylając się ku chłopcu, a jej długie, czarne włosy połaskotały go po twarzy.  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową, a kobieta wzięła go na ręce uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
- Ciocia - powiedział dziecięcym głosikiem.  
- Tak. Możemy już jechać? - spytała męża.  
- Oczywiście, Mary.  
Po krótkim pożegnaniu wsiedli do samochodu i odjechali w dal.

_Jedenaście lat później_

- Harry! Daniel! Spóźnicie się na Świstoklik do szkoły.  
- Już idziemy!  
Po chwili w salonie pojawiło się dwóch chłopców. Jeden miał czarne włosy po ramiona, jadowicie zielone oczy, był niski i chudy, a na jego czole była blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Drugi był wyższy, bardziej umięśniony, ale nie przesadnie. Miał krótkie, blond włosy i niebieskie oczy.  
- Jedziemy już? - spytał niższy.  
- Oczywiście, Harry - powiedziała kobieta uśmiechając się do przybranego syna. - Jesteście gotowi?  
Obaj pokiwali głowami. Kobieta uściskała synów i podała im świecący sznurek. Złapali go, a po chwili w salonie była tylko kobieta.

Przed Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Salem pojawiła się dwójka chłopców. Z budynku wybiegła blond włosa dziewczyna ciągnąc za sobą brunetkę i rudą.  
- Harry! - krzyknęła ruda i przytuliła czarnowłosego chłopaka. - Daniel! - uśmiechnęła się do blondyna, gdy brunetka przytulała go mocno. - Uczta zaraz się zaczyna - paplała. - Oczywiście nasze miejsca nie są zajęte. Słyszeliście, że w tym roku mamy mieć gości z innych szkół. Będzie Hogwart i Beauxbatons. Od nas też jadą do tamtych szkół, więc będziemy mieli nowych nauczycieli - blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko słysząc gadanie przyjaciółki. - Ciekawi mnie kogo przyślą, ale wiem, że z Hogwartu Blacka, Lupina i Snape'a. Connora, Spitsy i Diemetriewa wysłali za nich do Hogwartu - weszli do Auli i zajęli swój stolik. - Jasmine nie przyjedzie w tym roku. Jej rodzice umarli i zamieszkała u babci w Anglii, więc ją przenieśli. Spójrzcie tam - powiedziała nagle wskazując na stół nauczycielski, przy którym siedziało troje nowych osób. - Black jest przystojny, Lupin też, ale Snape... - chwila zwątpienia. - Ma ciekawy image, ale do niego nie pasuje.  
Harry również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, a jego zielone tęczówki napotkały szare spojrzenie Blacka.  
Bez jaj...

- A tamci? - spytał Remus Lupin wskazując na piątkę uczniów, którzy właśnie weszli do Auli.  
- To najlepsi uczniowie w naszej szkole - powiedziała profesor Poulter spoglądając w danym kierunku.  
Grupka usiadła przy jedynym wolnym stoliku.  
Syriusz Black poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, więc spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Jego szare tęczówki natrafiły na jadowicie zielone tęczówki czarnowłosego chłopca. Chłopiec ten był bardzo podobny do Jamesa Pottera, zmarłego przed laty przyjaciela Syriusza i Remusa, tyle że jego oczy były zielone, jak Lily, żony Jamesa. Chłopak był drobny, za niski i za chudy jak na swój wiek, w końcu miał szesnaście lat. Syriusz poczuł tęsknotę do zmarłych przyjaciół. Ich syn żył, poszukiwany od lat Harry Potter został znaleziony.  
Poulter zauważyła w kogo Black sie wpatruje.  
- To Harry Potter - powiedziała.  
- To syn moich przyjaciół - odrzekł Syriusz.  
- Bardzo możliwe - kobieta kiwnęła głową. - Pan Potter został adoptowany przez państwa Rogersów, gdy miał pięć lat.  
Harry cały czas wpatrywał się w Blacka, a po chwili lekko kiwnął głową. Poznał go, mimo iż widział go tylko kilka razy i to w dodatku na zdjęciach, które zostały zrobione, gdy miał roczek

- Co się stało, Harry? - spytała ruda patrząc na swojego chłopaka.  
- Nic takiego, Blake - odpowiedział jej. - Po prostu coś mi się przypomniało.  
- Już się martwiłam. Jak tam wakacje?  
- Jak zwykle, nic do opisania. A twoje?  
Dziewczyna rozmarzyła się.  
- Francja jest wspaniała - westchnęła. - Musimy sie raz tam wybrać całą grupą.  
- Eee tam - powiedziała brunetka. - Chorwacja lepsza. Słońce, plaże, imprezy...  
- Bredzisz, Rachel - powiedziała blondynka. - Najlepsza jest Bułgaria.  
- Blake! Rachel! Evelyn! - warknął Daniel. - Bądźcie cicho! Zaczyna się.  
Dyrektorka powstała, a na sali zapanowała cisza.  
- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym - powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko. - W tym roku do naszej szkoły przyjechały delegacje z dwóch innych szkół. Z Hogwartu, razem z uczniami, przyjechali profesor black, który będzie was uczył Transmutacji zamiast profesor Connor, profesor Lupin zamiast profesor Spitsy oraz profesor Snape zamiast profesora Diemietriewa - rozległy sie oklaski. - Delegacja z Beauxbatons dotrze za kilka dni. Teraz kilka ogłoszeń. Uczniom poniżej trzeciego roku nie można wychodzić na miasto, mundurki nosimy do godziny piętnastej. Co do starszych uczniów - przerwała na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza - szóste i siódme piętra są otwarte od godziny dwudziestej do godziny piątej w piątki, soboty i niedziele oraz od dwudziestej do pierwszej od poniedziałku do czwartku. Możecie już jeść - zakończyła i zajęła swoje miejsce.

- Przynajmniej nie przynudzała jak Dumbledore - powiedziała wysoka, niebieskooka blondynka patrząc na swoich towarzyszy.  
- Wcaaale -zironizowała puszystowłosa brunetka o brązowych oczach. - Ann, nie żartuj sobie.  
- Daj spokój, Hermiona - rzekł blondyn o stalowoszarych oczach. - Będzie fajnie. Weasley, daruj sobie! - warknął na siedzącego pomiędzy Ann i czarnowłosą dziewczyną o czarnych oczach, Robin Seasons, który wpychał sobie na talerz kolejną porcję jedzenia.  
Robin przewróciła oczami i spojrzała po osobach siedzących przy ich stoliku.  
Puszystowłosa brunetka o brązowych oczach, Hermiona Granger, siedziała obok wysokiej brunetki o piwnych oczach, Lisy Turpin, i blondyna o stalowoszarych oczach, Dracona Malfoya, swojego chłopaka. Zaraz obok ich trójki siedział niebieskooki rudzielec, Ron Weasley, i czarnowłosa hinduska o ciemnych oczach, Padma Patil, a zaraz obok niej jej bliźniaczka, Parvati. Obok bliźniaczek siedziały dwie, zupełnie do siebie niepodobne, blondynki o zielonych i brązowych oczach, Susan Bones i Hanna Abbot.  
- Dobrze, że Black z nami przyjechał - powiedziała Lisa. - Jest bardzo fajnym nauczycielem.

Tłum ludzi wysypał się z Auli i rozszedł sie po szkole. Starsi uczniowie, którzy nie mieli obowiązku teraz iść spać, popędzili na szóste i siódme piętro, a reszta do swoich pokoi.  
- Idziemy pograć w kręgle albo bilarda? - spytał Harry Daniela, Blake, Evelyn i Rachel.  
- Jasne, że tak - powiedziała z uśmiechem ruda i wpakowała się swojemu chłopakowi na barana.  
- Na podbój szkoły! - krzyknęli chórem i popędzili w stronę windy.


	3. Chapter 3

Oto nowy rozdział. Nie wyszedł mi tak, jak chciałam, ale jestem z niego zadowolona.  
Tak więc, wszem i wobec prezentuję...

Nie mam z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

Rozdział II  
- Potter, co się stanie, gdy natrafi się na ranną osobę? - spytała profesor Gordon, nauczycielka Pomocy i Uzdrowicielstwa*.  
- Jeśli nie ma się żadnej wiedzy medycznej wzywa się uzdrowicieli i pomaga się osobie poszkodowanej jak najbardziej.  
- Dobrze. Grace, zaklęcie powstrzymujące krwawienie z małych ran?  
- Prohibere sanguinem** - odpowiedziała Rachel.  
- Okey. Lively, zaklęcie diagnozujące?  
- Diagnosis*** - powiedziała Blake.  
- Tak. Romance, jak wezwać uzdrowicieli?  
- Nakreślić na ziemi okrąg mówiąc Adjuvabit**** - odpowiedziała Evelyn.  
- Dobrze.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek kończący lekcje, a uczniowie rozeszli się po szkole.  
- Nareszcie okienko - westchnął zadowolony Daniel.  
- My mamy jeszcze Obronę Własną***** - burknął Harry. - Spotkamy się na obiedzie - powiedział i poszedł ciągnąc za sobą Rachel.

- Co robisz? - spytała Hermiona widząc Draco pochylającego się nad jakimiś papierami.  
- Odrabiam lekcje, a co miałbym robić? - spytał.  
- Nie wiem - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Panna Wiem-To-wszystko Granger czegoś nie wie? - spytał zdziwiony.  
- Jestem człowiekiem, mogę czegoś nie-wiedzieć - powiedziała rozdrażniona.  
- Sorry, sorry - ustąpił Draco.  
- Malfoy komuś ustępuje? Co sie stało? - spytała Robin wchodząc do pokoju. - Herm, co ty mu zrobiłaś?  
- Ja? Nic takiego...

- Raz... Dwa... Trzy... Cztery... - liczyła madame Style obserwując tańczących uczniów. - Pięć... Sześć... Siedem... Osiem... Potter! Lively! Nie przeszkadzajcie innym jak już to umiecie!  
- Tak, madame! - odpowiedzieli.  
- Przejdźcie z resztą, którzy już się nauczyli do ssali obok i tam poróbcie co chcecie! - wygoniła ich, z czego się ucieszyli.  
Harry wszedł do sali pierwszy. Przywołał do siebie sprzęt grający i ustawił go w kącie. Kilka osób wyczarowało imprezowe światła, a ktoś inny włączył muzykę.  
- Latino night! - krzyknęła grupa stojąca w kacie.  
Ustawili się i zaczęli tańczyć.  
- Co to ma być?! - krzyknęła madame Style wchodząc do sali.  
Ludzie natychmiast znieruchomieli, a muzyka ucichła.  
- Coś się stało, madame? - spytała Blake.  
- Ja się męczę ucząc was, a tu patrzę... Sami profesjonaliści! - wskazała na Harry'ego, Daniela, Blake, Evelyn, Rachel i wysokiego bruneta o imieniu Tom.  
Zmieszali się.  
- To nie tak, madame... - zaczął Potter. - To, co teraz tańczyliśmy doskonaliliśmy od kilku lat. Nasza grupa uczy sie tego od pierwszego roku tutaj.  
- Z tego co widzę, to dobrze wam idzie - zironizowała nauczycielka.

- Blisko było - westchnęła Blake i złapała Harry'ego za rękę.  
- Ta babka ma coś nie ten teges w głowie - powiedział Tom. - My się tu staramy, dajemy z siebie wszystko, a ona się na nas drze.  
- Madame nie jest zbytnio usatysfakcjonowana z tego, że nauczyliśmy się tyle bez jej pomocy - zauważył Daniel.  
- Mamy Harry'ego i Blake, więc ona nie jest potrzebna - dodała Rachel.  
- Nie podlizuj się! - warknął Potter kryjąc rozbawienie.  
- Uważaj! - krzyknął jakiś blondyn, który wpadł na Evelyn.  
- Jak chodzisz, kretynie?! Ślepy jesteś, czy co?! Nie gap się w dekolt koleżanki, tylko dookoła!  
- Eve, wystarczy - powiedział Tom kładąc rękę na ramieniu swojej dziewczyny.  
- Nie! Nie zamierzam mu odpuścić!  
- Uuu! Panienka się zdenerwowała, bardzo się boję! - zironizował blondyn.  
- Draco! - warknęła dziewczyna stojąca obok niego. - Daj spokój! Przepraszam za niego - zwróciła się do Salemczyków. - Nie wyspał się i ma zły humor.  
- Skąd ja to znam? - spytała retorycznie Blake patrząc z ukosa na swojego chłopaka.  
- Też tak często masz? - zażartował Harry. - Nie wiedziałem tego, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, kochanie? Myślałem, że to te twoje złe dni.  
- Ha ha ha. Czyli według ciebie okres mam co tydzień? - spytała waląc go otwartą dłonią w potylice.  
Harry zamilkł, a Daniel i Tom zaśmiali się.  
-Jestem Blake, a to Harry, Evelyn, Rachel, Daniel i Tom - powiedziała Lively wskazując wszystkich po kolei.  
- Hermiona, a to Draco, Padma, Parvati, Ann, Ron, Susan, Hanna, Lisa i Robin.  
- Miło mi - powiedział Harry kłaniając się nisko.  
- Co teraz macie? - zainteresowała się Seasons.  
- Transmutę - ziewnął Daniel. - Jeśli nauczyciel przynudza tak, jak poprzedni to umrę.  
- Woli praktykę od teorii, więc źle nie jest - powiedziała Parvati.  
Grupa Hogwartczyków zniknęła, a Harry uniósł brwi.  
- Okeeey - powiedziała powoli Rachel.  
- Bliźniaczki - podniecili się Daniel i Tom.  
- Te oczy, te usta, te rysy... - wtórował im Harry. - AU! To bolało!  
- Miało boleć, palancie! - warknęła Blake. - Nie zapominaj, że masz dziewczynę.  
- Wolny związek, nie pamiętasz? Możemy się zabawić, ale cały czas jesteśmy parą, chyba każdy w tej szkole, kto nas zna o tym wie.  
- ... te włosy - powiedziała Rachel do Evelyn.  
- Ładniutki - skomentowała Eve. - A te oczy? A jakie imię?  
- Rozpływam się - zrobiła marzycielską minę.  
Chłopcy prychnęli.  
Harry spojrzał na Daniela i Toma, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Rachel i Evelyn, i tak w kółko.  
- Zakład, że oni - wskazała na chłopaków - zaliczą bliźniaczki, a one - kiwnęła głową na dziewczyny - blondyna i rudego.  
- Przyjmuję.

- Panno Granger, może mi pani powiedzieć, co ostatnio przerabialiście na lekcjach w Hogwarcie - chłodny głos profesor Poulter poniósł sie po sali.  
Harry i Blake zdusili śmiech. Profesorka od Zaklęć była bardzo miłą kobietą i zazwyczaj nie była w stosunku do uczniów chłodna.  
- Zaklęcia zamykające i otwierające - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
- Jesteście w tyle w porównaniu do uczniów tejże szkoły. Potter, Rogers, Mason, Lively, Romance, Grace, zajmiecie się nimi - poleciła.  
Harry, Daniel, Tom, Blake, Evelyn i Rachel kiwnęli głowami, na ich twarze wpłynęły cwane uśmiechy, a oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie. Nikt, oprócz nauczycielki, tego nie zauważył, ale kobieta nie przejęła się tym, wiedząc że dobrze zrobiła prosząc akurat tą szóstkę.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek, a klasa wysypała sie z sali.  
- Ja uczę Malfoy'a! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Blake, Evelyn i Rachel. - Nie, bo ja!  
Daniel zaśmiał się, widząc zmieszanie Hogwartczyków, oprócz Dracona, który posłał dziewczynom uroczy uśmiech.  
- Czy wam też się wydaje, że Malfoy kradnie nam dziewczyny? - usłyszał pytanie Harry'ego.  
- Tak - odpowiedział Tom. - Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Odwet! - krzyknął cicho. - Ja biorę Padmę.  
- Ja Parvati - dodał Daniel.  
- A ja Robin - zakończył Harry i uśmiechnął się do reszty.

- To nie fair - jęknęła Parvati widząc jak Draco i Ron flirtują z Salemkami.  
- Odwet! - dodała Padma.  
- Ja biorę Harry'ego - powiedziała Robin.  
- Ja Toma - dopowiedziała Padma.  
- A ja Daniela - zakończyła Parvati i uśmiechnęła się do reszty.

* Zajęcia Pomocy i Uzdrowicielstwa - lekcje pomocy medycznej, dla tych którzy idą na aurora albo magomedyka oraz dla tych, którzy chcą.  
**_Prohibere sanguinem_ - powstrzymać krwawienie (Prohibere - powstrzymać, sanguinem - krew), zaklęcie powstrzymujące krwawienie  
*** _Diagnosis_ - diagnoza, zaklęcie diagnozujące  
****_Adjuvabit_ - pomoc, zaklęcie wzywające uzdrowicieli, by je rzucić trzeba zakreślić różdżką okręg na podłożu i wymówić inkantacje  
***** Zajęcia z Obrony Własnej - walka wręcz, posługiwanie się bronią, itp. Tylko dla tych, którzy idą na aurora, albo na ochronę i nauczyciela Obrony Własnej


	4. Chapter 4

Betował: Adwersarz (i chwała mu za to!)  
Wszelkie błędy w wymowie Fleur są zamierzone  
Nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści

Rozdział III  
- Mam dość - jęknęła Blake opierając się na dłoniach, a jej wzrok przetoczył się po jej towarzyszach. - Dopiero zaczął się semestr, a już mamy tak dużo zadane. Nie wiem, jak Harry i Rachel to wytrzymują. Oni mają najwięcej przedmiotów z nas wszystkich, a dają...  
- Tak nie w temacie - przerwała jej Evelyn. - To gdzie Harry?  
-Oui, 'Arri - usłyszeli dźwięczny, damski głos, a po chwili ukazała się im jego właścicielka. - Idź! Allez! Powiedz jej.  
Była ona wysoką, ciemno-niebieskooką, długonogą pięknością o blond włosach, a zaraz obok niej szedł Harry. Gdy para doszła do ich stolika Daniel niemal natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i przytulił dziewczynę.  
- Hej, Fleur - przywitał się. - Gdzie Gabi?  
- Została w domu - odpowiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się.  
- Dziewczyny, poznajcie Fleur Delacour, moją kuzynkę - powiedział Harry. - Fleur, poznaj Blake Lively, Evelyn Romance, Rachel Grace i Toma Masona.  
- Miło mi was poznać - przywitała sie dziewczyna. - Est-elle? *- wskazała na Blake.  
- Oui. Jolie, n'est-ce pas?**  
- Jolie - potwierdziła i usiadła na wskazanym jej miejscu. - Gabi tęskni za wami - powiedziała. - Ona żałui, że nie przekonała les parents, by tu przyjechać.  
- Szkoda - mruknął Daniel. - Jakie masz lekcje?  
- Taki jak 'Arry - uśmiechnęła się. - Pomagał mi wybrać.  
Wspomniany zaśmiał się i pocałował Francuzkę w policzek.

Wysoka blondynka stanęła przed klasą do Obrony Własnej, a po chwili dołączyli do niej drobny, czarnowłosy chłopak i zgrabna brunetka.  
- Wątpią w ciebie - powiedziała ze śmiechem Rachel.  
- Nie wiedzą co robią - zaśmiał się Harry. - Sam ją uczyłem - szepnął blondynce do ucha.  
Zaśmiali się, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nich zdziwieni.  
- Potter, to twoja obstawa? - spytał wysoki brunet z blizna przecinającą policzek. - Dwie puste blondynki, które łatwo wykorzystać? - złapał Fleur za tyłek.  
Delacour uśmiechnęła się słodko i złapała dłoń bruneta, po czym...  
ŁUP!  
... wykręciła mu rękę i rzuciła nim o podłogę.  
- Jeszcze raz to zrobici... - ostrzegła w łamanym angielskim.  
Zabrzmiał dzwonek, a nauczyciel wpuścił ich do klasy nie patrząc na leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.  
_Dobrze mu._ - pomyślał.  
Ten bachor od dawna działał mu na nerwy.

- Nieee! - zajęczała Hermiona siadając na krześle. - Co ONA tu robi?!  
- Uczy się? - zadała retoryczne pytanie Ann. - Wiedziałaś przecież, że Francuzi też przyjadą.  
- Nie wiedziałam, że akurat ONA! - warknęła. - Zobacz jak tych dwóch debili na nią reaguje! - wskazała na Malfoy'a i Weasley'a, którzy wgapiali się w Francuzkę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Nie wystarczyło jej to, co z nimi zrobiła podczas Turnieju?!  
- Przesadzasz, Herm - Lisa machnęła ręka. - Zajmij się czymś. Poflirtuj, poimprezuj, ale wyluzuj. Znasz ich... Są debilami, ale za to jakimi wspaniałymi - uśmiechnęła się i powróciła do jedzenia posiłku.

- O, Blake - westchnęła Fleur patrząc na towarzyszące jej dziewczyny. - Jestem pewni, żi 'Arry coś do ciebie czui. Il est mon ami, znam go de l'enfance.***  
- To długo - potwierdziła ruda. - Na kogo sie patrzysz?  
- Na Snape'a - prychnęła. - Je déteste il.****  
- Znasz go?  
- Oui, niesteti. Uczył moi, gdy ja chodzili do 'Ogwart podczas Turnieju.  
- Uuuu. Facet jest dziwny, straszny.  
- Nienawidzi Harry'ego za samo to, że on żyje.  
- Gdzie 'Arry? - spytała Fleur.  
- Rozmawia z Blackiem. Profesorek znał jego rodziców, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi od ich pierwszego roku, do śmierci Potterów - powiedział Daniel dosiadając się do nich.  
- Black tu uczi? - zdziwiła sie Delacour.  
- Przyjechał jako opiekun z wymianą z Hogwartu, tak jak Snape i Lupin.  
- 'Ogwart? Qui est venu?*****  
- Turpin, Patil, Patil, Bones, Abbot, Wilson, Seasons, Granger, Malfoy i Weasley.  
- Granger! - prychnęła. - Nie lubi jej.  
- Ja ciebie też - rozległ się tuż przy nich drwiący głos puszystowłosej brunetki.

- Mogłaś to rozegrać trochę delikatniej - powiedziała Rachel do uśmiechającej się z satysfakcją blondynki.  
- Oui, oui - machnęła ręką. - 'Arry już wrócił?  
- Jestem - potwierdził czarnowłosy. - Spotkałaś Granger? Nie odpowiadaj - powiedział widząc, że zamierza mu przerwać. - Przez ten naszyjnik - wskazał na ozdobę, którą miał na szyi wszystko słyszałem. Black i Lupin też. Mieli z tego niezły ubaw. Są spoko jak na nauczycieli.  
- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - spytała Blake.  
- Moi rodzice orzekli, że w razie ich śmierci mam trafić do ojca chrzestnego, albo w razie jego niedyspozycji, do drugiego najlepszego przyjaciela moich rodziców. Te osoby to Black i Lupin. A jeśli oboje nie mogą się mną zająć to wtedy ulubiona kuzynka mojego ojca, Andromeda Tonks, albo jedna z kuzynek mojej matki, madame Delacour, matka Fleur, albo ciocia Mary, do której ostatecznie trafiłem. Tyle że Dumbledore się do tego nie dostosował. Podrzucił mnie siostrze mojej matki, mimo iż ta wskazała w testamencie, że pod żadnym pozorem mam tam nie trafić - przerwał na chwilę, by napić się soku. - Po roku wujostwo oddało mnie do sierocińca, a resztę już znacie - uśmiechnął się. - Black opowiedział mi trochę o rodzicach, o ich latach szkolnych, o tym, jak mój ojciec denerwował moją matkę swoim zachowaniem, o ich kawałach, i tym podobnych. Nawet trochę o moim dzieciństwie, które spędziłem z rodzicami.  
- Dumblidorr to złi człowiek - powiedziała Fleur. - Ma mère**** szukali cię całi czas, aż...  
- Przez przypadek wpadliśmy na siebie podczas wycieczki po Paryżu. Madame Delacour poznała mnie.  
- "Oczi Lily, reszta Jim" - zacytowała Francuzka.  
Zaśmiali się.

- Zadowolony? - spytał Remus Syriusza.  
- I to jak, Lunio. Nie wierzyłem, że go kiedyś spotkam.  
- Madame Delacour przecież do ciebie pisała, że go znalazła.  
- Nie mogłem się z nim spotkać, a poza tym wątpiłem, że mnie pozna.  
- Ciebie jest trudno nie poznać - zaśmiał się Lupin. - Wszystko charakterystyczne. Włosy, które zachwycały każdą dziewczynę. Oczy, które roztopią każde serce, nawet McGonnagall. Ciało i twarz, które przyprawiały o rumieńce każdą laskę. Oprócz Lily - zaśmiał się.  
- Oprócz Lily - potwierdził ze śmiechem.

* - _Est-elle?_ – (fr.) To ona?  
** - _Jolie, n'est-ce pas_? – (fr.) Ładna, nieprawda?  
*** - _Il est mon ami, znam go de l'enfance_ - (fr.) On jest moim przyjacielem, znam go od dzieciństwa.  
**** - _Je déteste il_ - (fr.) Nie cierpię go.  
***** - _Qui est venu?_ – (fr.) Kto przyjechał?  
****** - _Ma mère_ – (fr.) Moja matka


	5. Chapter 5

Tak, wiem , że w opowiadaniu mam mało opisów. Postaram się to zmienić, obiecuję.

Rozdział nie zbetowany, bo nie chciałam za długo go nie wstawiać, więc nie bijcie za błędy, jeśli jakieś są.  
Przepraszam za długą nieobecność, ale miałam dużo wyjazdów, co wyniszczyło mi wenę, która powróciła niedawno.  
Tak więc wszem i wobec zapraszam na...

Rozdział IV  
_Droga ciociu Mary!  
Mimo iż niedawno rozpoczął się rok szkolny, to zdążyło się już dużo zdarzyć.  
Do Salem przyjechały delegacje z innych szkół. Z Hogwartu i Beauxbatons, dokładniej mówiąc. A ja i Daniel tak się smuciliśmy się, że nie spotkaliśmy się z Fleur. Przyjechała do nas razem z przyjaciółkami, Victoire i Angelique, czy jak im tam było, ale one zajęte są sobą, w każdym znaczeniu.__  
Z Hogwartu też nie przyjechał byle kto, ale najbardziej zainteresowali mnie nauczyciele. Severus Snape od Eliksirów, Remus Lupin od Obrony, a od Transmutacji... Syriusz Black!  
Tak, ten Black, ciociu i nie, nie zamierza mnie od Ciebie zabrać. Cieszy się, że mnie znalazł i że nie muszę siedieć u ciotki Petunii.  
Teraz o czym innym.  
Jak zapewne wiesz niedługa ma się odbyć bal Halloweenowy, a tego oto dnia jest pierwsza rocznica związku mojego i Blake. Czy mogłabyś wysłać mi Hedwigą jakiś prezent dla niej. Z góry dziękuję.  
A tak w ogóle to co u ciebie? Nie nudzi Ci się beze mnie i Daniela?  
Masz pozdrowienia od całej paczki, Fleur, Daniela, Syriusza i Remusa.  
Harry  
Ps: Musisz nas zabrać w jakiś weekend, byśmy mogli poznać nowego członka naszej rodziny.  
Daniel  
Pss: Maman kazała Cię pozdrowić i przekazać, że zaprasza was do nas na święta,  
Fleur_  
Otarła łzy, które zebrały się w jej oczach, gdy czytała list od swojego siostrzeńca, chociaż traktowała go jak własnego syna.  
Nagle poczuła jak ktoś wdrapuje się na jej kolana. Spojrzała w dół, a jej oczom ukazała się mała istotka.  
Dziewczynka miała najwyżej dwa latka. Jej długie, blond loczki opadały na plecki, a duże, niebieskie oczka patrzyły sennie na kobietę. Na jej nosku widniało kilka piegów, a malutkie usteczka były różowiutkie.  
- Coś się stało, Annabeth? - spytała.  
- Zmęciona.  
- To chodź, położymy cię spać, tak.  
- Ciak.  
Mary wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce i wyszła z salonu, kierując się w stronę pokoju swojej nowej córeczki.

Fleur była mądrą dziewczyną, dużo osób jej to mówiło, a jej wygląd sprawiał, żę wiele osób ją ignorowało, co było ich błędem.  
Stanęła przed lustrem.  
Miała długie, jasnoblond włosy, sięgające połowy pleców, których prawie nigdy nie wiązała, ciemnoniebieskie oczy otoczone wachlarzem długich rzęs. Była szczupła, wysoka, miała dugie zgrabne nogi, bardzo jasną karnację, mały nos i malinowe usta, którymi kusiła, nawet bez swoich mocy willi. Sięgnęła po jedwabną sukienkę w kolorze pastelowego różu i nałożyła ją na siebie, po czym na stopy wsunęła sandałki na obcasie w tym samym kolorze.  
Odwróciła się, słysząc pukanie.  
- Entrer!* - krzyknęła, a po chwili jej oczom ukazała się Blake, Rachel i Evelyn.  
Długie rude włosy Lively związane były w koka, pozostawiając wolnych tylko kilka kosmyków, okalających twarz. Brązowe oczy otoczone były wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs, które kontrastowały z jej jasną karnacją i naturalnie różwymi ustami. Dziewczyna ubrana była w czarną koronkową sukienkę, sięgającą kolan, z długimi rękawami i szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Na nadgarstkach widoczne były tatuaże, które, gdy się je złączyło, tworzyły napis "_historia prawdziwa_"  
Blond włosy Rachel, które zazwyczaj były proste, teraz opadały kaskadami na plecy, ułozone w loki. Niebieskie oczy podkreślne były konturówką, przez co odznaczały się na tle bladej skóry. Ubrana była w krótką, żółtą sukienkę z czarnym paskiem pod piersiami i czarne buty na wysokim koturnie, a w ręce trzymała zółtą kopertówkę. Przez brak ramiączek w sukience jej tatuaż przedstawiający różę, umieszczony na łopatce był doskonale widoczny.  
Evelyn, która weszła ostatnia, zmieniła się najbardziej. Jej kasztanowe loki miały rozjaśnione końcówki i były wyprostowane i wydłużone, tak, że sięgały bioder. Ubrana była w krótką sukienkę bez ramiączek z czarnym gorsetem i turkusowym dołem, a na stopach miała buty na wysokiej szpilce. Dzięki długości sukienki widać było bliznę na jej zewnętrznej stronie uda, z której była bardzo dumna. Był to dla niej symbol ciągłej walki.

-Zaraz powinny zejść - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.  
Nie denerwował się, w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół, a to on planował oświadczyć się swojej dziewczynie, choć wiedział, że ich związek zawsze będzie wyrozumiały i elastyczny (nie wiedziałam, jak to napisać, ad. od aut).  
Nigdy nie robili sobie wyrzutów z powodu zdrady, ale owszem kłócili się i często byli zazdrośni, ponieważ bardzo się kochali.  
- Właśnie wiem - Daniel uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Mam nadzieję, że Rachel spodoba się naszyjnik.  
- A gdzie partner Fleur? - zainteresował się Tom, stawając obok chłopaków. - Nigdzie go nie widzę.  
- Ma czekać na nią pod Aulą.  
- Aha.  
Tom rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Chłopcy pozbijali się w grupkach, ze zdenerwowaniem czekając na zaproszone dziewczyny, jak zwierzyna łowna podczas polowania.  
Nagłe zamieszanie na schodach zwróciło uwagę wszystkich czekających.  
Dziewczyny schodziły grupkami lub pojedynczo.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc swoją dziewczynę i przyjaciółki, schodzącego po schodach.  
- Pięknie wyglądasz - szepnął, gdy Blake podeszła do niego.  
- Nawzajem, kotku - uśmiechnęła się, gdy podał jej ramię.  
- Idziemy? - spytał.  
- Oczywiście - włożyła mu rękę pod ramię i poszli w kierunku Auli, a Tom z Evelyn, Daniel z Rachel i Fleur poszli za nimi, a po chwili dołączył do nich Toby Evans, biorąc Francuzkę za rękę.  
Tobiasz był ciemnym blondynem o szarych oczach. Miał na sobie ciemnogranatowy garnitur i lakierki, a na nadgarstku zegarek.  
- Bal czas zacząć - powiedział Harry, wchodząc do Auli, a za nim i Blake reszta ich grupy.  
Weszli ostatni, ale bez nich bal by się nie rozpoczął. Ustawili się na środku sali. Zabrzmiała muzyka. Zaczęli tańczyć.  
Bal został oficjalnie rozpoczęty.

* Entrer [franc.] - wejść


End file.
